


Vermont

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak flies to Vermont to help his sister and her fiancee with the preparations for their wedding. Seeing as they don’t have a spare bedroom in their house to accommodate him, he stays at a Break & Breakfast owned by the charming Dean Winchester. Head over heels for the new guest, Dean leaves little notes and presents that make Castiel smile despite the pre-wedding stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermont

Castiel shook the snowflakes out of his hair, shivering as he closed the door behind him to shut out the cold. He was glad to find that it was nice and warm inside. The simple but cozy Bed & Breakfast was actually nothing short of a gift right now.

When checking in and dropping off his stuff here this morning, Castiel had to admit that he’d had some doubts. But after spending an entire day with his sister Anna, her soon-to-be-husband Balthazar, and many of their friends and other siblings, Castiel was secretly grateful that he could get away from the chaos.

In fact, he thanked his lucky stars that his brother Gabriel had called dibs on the only guest room that Anna had to offer, giving Castiel a chance to get away from the wedding preparations for a bit. Still three days left until the wedding; Castiel was eager to get it over with.

It was starting to get dark outside, and Castiel had initially planned to go to sleep right away, but the small fireplace in the corner of the living room that was meant for the guests to hang out looked rather tempting… No one else was there, and he decided to warm up a little before going to bed.

Castiel took off his coat before making his way to one of the comfortable chairs beside the fireplace. He let himself fall into it, resting his head against the back of the chair and closing his eyes as he reveled in the warmth. The silence was also very welcome; Castiel’s ears were still ringing from Gabriel’s endless talking. The only sound here was the sound of flames crackling, and the muted noise of the wind that was howling outside.

“Hey there… Correct me if I’m wrong, but you look like you could use  _a drink_.”

Castiel’s eyes snapped open at once when he was addressed by a warm, deep voice. He blinked a couple of times, making sure that he was actually awake instead of dreaming. The guy staring down at him couldn’t possibly be real. Those eyes couldn’t be real, because no eyes could be  _that green_. That face was by far the most perfect face that Castiel had ever laid eyes on. The mystery guy was holding two glasses of liquor, offering one of them to Castiel.

Sure enough, the guy was on point; Castiel could truly use that drink.

“Ehm, yes. Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” Castiel said timidly as he accepted one of the glasses.

“Good… I gotta make sure to keep my guests happy.” The green eyed man replied with a wink, sitting down on the other empty chair beside the fireplace. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

Trying to hide his surprise, Castiel took a sip from his drink to gather the courage that he sure as hell would need to even talk to this guy named Dean who could easily be a male model.

“ _Your guests_? You are the owner?” Castiel asked, the alcohol burning his throat. “I assumed that the girl who helped me check in this morning was the owner.”

“Charlie? Nah, she’s my best friend, she works for me.” Dean smiled fondly as he mentioned her. “She does most of the laundry, but also helps me with the paperwork… All sorts of things, really. Great girl.”

“Ah… I see. Yes, she was very friendly.” Castiel agreed, treating himself to another sip of whiskey. “Very energetic also.”

Dean laughed at that, and Castiel filed that sound away so that he could save it for later. It was a beautiful sound, unlike anything he’d ever heard. That genuine laugh also made Dean show his perfect teeth, crinkles appearing around his eyes.

“Yeah, she sure is…” Dean downed the rest of his drink before getting up from the chair. “I should go, I have to get up early to make sure that breakfast is ready when everyone wakes up.”

“Of course.” Castiel said, hands fumbling with his glass as he shyly smiled up at Dean. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Thanks man.”

Dean was about to turn and leave, but he hesitated, instead smiling mischievously at Castiel. “Hey, I gave you some liquid courage, the least you can do is give me your name,  _blue eyes_.”

Castiel tried to fool himself into thinking that the fireplace was to blame for his overheated cheeks. “It’s… It’s Castiel.”

Dean smirked, a calculating look in his deep green eyes. “Castiel. Awesome… It’s nice to meet you,  _Cas._  Sweet dreams.”

As Dean turned and skipped out of the room, Castiel was fairly sure that he was indeed going to have  _very_  sweet dreams. Preferably dreams that included a certain green eyed god.

~

Due to a long flight and a very eventful day, Castiel was beyond exhausted and fell down onto his bed without even bothering to get undressed, or to even turn on the lights.

But when he felt how a piece of paper that had been placed on his pillow was sticking to his cheek, he fought the urge to sleep just long enough to turn on the bed lamp and check it out.

The words written made his stomach twitch.

_‘Welcome to the Applebutter Inn & Breakfast. Seeing you makes my heart beat faster. Enjoy your stay, gorgeous.’_

Castiel’s head was still filled with thoughts of Dean, but he was smart enough to figure that this couldn’t be Dean’s doing. The girl named Charlie had probably left the note while making the beds, and even though Charlie seemed nice and friendly, Castiel had never played for that team, and never would. Just like he knew Dean would never play for  _his_ team. The gesture was flattering, but it was wasted on Castiel.

He threw the note aside before letting his head fall back to the pillow, falling asleep within a matter of minutes.

~

Castiel woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee. It was pleasant, but entirely unexpected. He opened his eyes, noting how daylight was streaming through the curtains. It was still snowing outside, small flakes slowly making their way to the earth, some not quite making it because they were sticking to the window of Castiel’s temporary room.

And then his gaze shifted to the bedside table, where a tray that held a very impressive breakfast was waiting for him. The food made Castiel’s mouth water, but what really got to him was the small vase with one single red rose in it.

A tiny card was attached to the flower.

_‘Good morning, sleeping beauty. Make sure to smile today, because your smile could light up an entire country.’_

Castiel swallowed thickly. Yes, Charlie’s advances were truly flattering, but it was also getting a bit awkward.

Breakfast was more than welcome regardless, and Castiel was quick to dig in.

After finishing, he took a brief shower and got dressed, silently dreading that he couldn’t stay by the fireplace all day and forget about all the inevitable wedding drama. Sadly, he had no other choice but to get to Anna’s house, because no one was allowed to get out of the schedule that Anna’s best friend and wedding planner Ruby had put together.

When Castiel left his room and walked past the central room with the fireplace where he and Dean had shared some alone time last night, he noticed that said room was packed with guests who were enjoying their breakfast. Breakfast in bed was the  _special_  treatment, clearly. Charlie had sure gone out of her way to impress Castiel.

There was no sign of the girl named Charlie though, but as Castiel put on his coat, he did catch a glimpse of Dean. Dean flashed him a smile, giving him a small wave. Castiel smiled right back. Dean looked even more breathtaking in the light of day, green eyes practically shining.

Castiel tried to ban those eyes from his mind as he stepped outside and made his way to his car. He frowned as he reached the old Honda that he had rented for this week; all other cars in the parking lot were covered in a thick layer of snow, but the windows of Castiel’s car were perfectly clean.

It was then that Castiel’s eyes caught the note on the windshield.

_‘Wanted you to have a good start today, have a lovely day, angel.’_

Castiel felt torn. He’d love to imagine that it was Dean giving him compliments, but that would be insane. Dean looked like the type who chased pretty girls on a regular basis, not the type who would ever pursue someone like Castiel. He sighed, stuffing the note into his pocket before getting into his car. It was going to be a long day…

~

Twelve hours later, Castiel could conclude that his prediction had been accurate. He was beyond tired as he dragged himself back into the charming little Bed & Breakfast. He headed straight for the familiar chair beside the fireplace, planning to warm himself up for a few minutes before heading to bed.

Like he’d done the night before, he closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the chair, enjoying a moment of peace.

 “Hey there,  _angel_. You look tired, everything okay?”

Castiel gasped as he opened his eyes. Staring down at him was Dean, offering him that same glass of whiskey that he had offered Castiel the night before. Castiel accepted it like he had done the other night, and Dean sat down with him.

It was the exact same scene, but Castiel realized that something was different this time around. Dean had called him  _angel_ , the same endearment that had been used on the note that he’d found this morning.

“I-I thought that it was your friend Charlie leaving me those notes.” Castiel said in a small voice, chancing a sideways look at Dean.

Dean barked out a laugh. “Seriously? Hate to disappoint you then, but Charlie is all about  _the ladies_.” He shared in a conspiratorially tone.

“Oh…” Castiel didn’t trust his own voice to say any actual words, especially not with Dean now leaning closer to him with an open yet vulnerable smile. “But you…”

“ _I_  like whatever I like, and when I  _really_  like something, I go after it.” Dean cut Castiel off, smirking. “Only question is… are you interested  _too?_ ”

Castiel wanted to laugh at how ridiculous that question was, because who wouldn’t want to give Dean a chance? He bravely held back his giddiness though, trying to act less affected than he was when he answered Dean.

“I’m not all that disappointed, Dean… It was never Charlie I wanted.”

Dean’s eyes turned just a little brighter, the flames reflected in them taking Castiel’s breath away.

It was Castiel who leaned in first, but Dean soon followed his example, allowing their lips to meet precisely in the middle. They kissed in front of the fireplace, their lips fitting together like they’d always been meant to do this.

Whatever was happening between the two of them was already way more romantic than anything that was planned for Anna’s wedding, if you asked Castiel. Then again, he probably was a bit biased.

But as the snow continued to fall down and Dean pulled Castiel into his lap… Castiel didn’t care to overanalyze anything, all that counted was that he was  _kissing_  Dean. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
